


Podfic: Already Here

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, post The Low Low Price Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot was not surprised by what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Already Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Already Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638071) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



I have been curious about Eliot's family, I was upset they kind of did a cop out that one episode Eliot went to visit his father and nothing happened. 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?os6ec5mf8m6k2x1)


End file.
